


Take a trip into my garden

by morsku



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!jaebum lets bottom!jinyoung top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsku/pseuds/morsku
Summary: Jaebum's first time bottoming leaves him underwhelmed but Jinyoung's intent to make the next time matter.





	Take a trip into my garden

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first got7 fic so hello.  
> apart from being jaebum's first bottoming adventure, i also feel like this turned out to be a study of how i view their relationship or at least their sexual relationhsip since i've only recently started writing about them. i was inspired by troye sivan's 'bloom' which is the true bottoming anthem. it's also the source for the title.  
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy! I love getting feedback and also i'd love to get to know more got7 fans heh

When Jaebum and Jinyoung first started having sex, it was crystal clear to Jaebum - he's a top. His stance was never questioned by Jinyoung who throughoutly enjoyed bottoming for Jaebum and there was never much discussion about the matter. They both enjoyed their respective roles in the bedroom. Jinyoung never really asked, but he assumed Jaebum was still the tiniest bit uncomfortable with being with an another man, he went lenghts to deny his feelings for a really long time until Jinyoung finally managed to push it out of him and have a go at a relationship. He figured that bottoming for another man would still be too much for Jaebum to handle.

And it's not like there's something wrong with their life in the bedroom either. One might think never switching it up between the sheets might get boring, but already a couple of years strong, Jinyoung's never grown bored of their sex life. With him, Jaebum was rough and wild, his skin peppered with bitemarks and nail scratches after a night with the older. He appreciated Jinyoung's body in a way that made him hot just thinking about Jaebum's hands all over him. If there's something he'd have to complain about it was the fact that Jaebum was extremely careful with not getting caught or that anyone saw them doing anything. Jinyoung found the risk of getting caught a little arousing, but too afraid for his image, Jaebum never really agreed to sex in anywhere but behind locked doors or as far away from other people as possible.

That's why Jaebum asking him whether Jinyoung would like to top in the middle of foreplay catches him off guard.

-

"What did you say?" Jinyoung says, his breath heavy from the arousal. They've been playing around, starting from a fairly innocent massage on Jaebum's aching back muscles and ending with Jaebum's cock in Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung sits up from where he was crouching, staring at Jaebum in disbelief. Jaebum looks sheepish, a little embarrassed. He's avoiding Jinyoung's gaze the best he can.

"I just... we could try it out?" Jaebum says quietly and Jinyoung snorts at how unconfident he suddenly is - completely opposite of what he usually is in bed.

"Are you sure?" Jinyoung raises a perfect eyebrow. He starts crawling up the bed until he's lying on top of Jaebum, their noses pressed against each other. Jaebum looks like he's second guessing, so Jinyoung presses a kiss onto his soft lips.

"Mhm," Jaebum says inbetween kisses.

The next moment, Jinyoung turns Jaebum around on the bed and reaches out to his nightdrawer for the lube they usually use. He coaxes and calms the nervous Jaebum down with soft, gentle touches on his back and caresses his butt. Jinyoung's ass gets all the praise, but Jinyoung has to admire the plump, cute one Jaebum has. He takes a moment to admire it, before he slowly pushes in one lubed up forefinger.

It doesn't come as a surprise to Jinyoung how tight Jaebum is, but when Jaebum hisses slightly and his whole body tenses, Jinyoung realizes he's way too nervous for this. "You need to relax," Jinyoung coos softly, rubbing Jaebum's back with his free hand.

It seemingly does nothing and Jaebum slumps down on the bed, Jinyoung's finger slipping out of him at the same time. In one shift motion, Jaebum's rolled himself up in a blanket burrito, refusing to come out and talk to dumbfounded Jinyoung.

 

-

The refusing to talk - type of thing continues on to the next morning, and the next morning and the third time Jinyoung tries to open up a conversation and Jaebum refuses to even aknoweledge there's something to talk about, he gives up. He knows Jaebum enough to realize his pride has taken a hit and he's rather pretending everything's okay and nothing happened than actually telling Jinyoung what he feels. It's quite a common occurence, and even if Jaebum is extremely smart and mature, in these cases he turns into a literal child. It usually ends up with Jaebum holding it in until Jinyoung has to force him into talking before he explodes.

He does try once more, a week later, after they've fucked and coming down from their post-orgasm high, but he only manages to mention the night and suddenly Jaebum is pretending to snore, so obviously fake that Jinyoung slaps his leg. He lies down next to him. "You know it's not healthy to do this," he mutters as he rolls on his side to grab his phone from the nightstand. Jaebum aknoweledges this by patting Jinyoung's butt inbetween fake snores.

Jinyoung takes a moment to think back on how his own first time bottoming felt. It was with Jaebum. He had lost his virginity to a girl when he was sixteen and had a hook-up here and there, but Jaebum was the first man he ever slept with and still continues to be the only man he's ever slept with. It had obviously hurt like hell and it took a few tries for it to until feel like something else than uncomfortable. But Jaebum was so gentle and caring, talking him through it with his husky voice. Thinking about it now and reflecting on how Jaebum was in the bedroom now, Jinyoung knows all Jaebum wanted to do back then was throw Jinyoung against the bed and fuck the shit out of him, but realizing how much it must've hurt he held back until they both could enjoy it.

 

-

Jinyoung's fairly certain Jaebum's never going to let him try topping again, but if he does, Jinyoung goes through things he could do differently. And he really wants to know what even prompted Jaebum to ask that. Jinyoung jokingly once implied they could try it and was met with stupid laughter and a hit to his arm and besides that, it hadn't even been talked about.

Jinyoung does have his ways and he knows that Jaebum's the most vulnerable to sudden attack questions when he's aroused, so Jinyoung plays dirty and decides to tease Jaebum with looks and touches, with subtly propping himself up on the kitchen counter so his ass is right there on display, until he's practically begging for Jinyoung to have sex with him.

"First," Jinyoung says inbetween hungry kisses, Jaebum's mouth trying to reach everything he can, his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. "You need to tell me something."

"Anything," Jaebum whines, his grip on Jinyoung's clothed ass rough and desperate, his fingers already trailing up to the waistband of his pants to pull them down at any given moment.

Jinyoung smirks to himself. He brings his hand up to squeeze Jaebum's cheeks together and turns his face to look directly in Jaebum's eyes. "Why did you want me to top you?"

Jaebum's eyes show clear panic and his face flushes even further. He tries to avert his gaze from the other but Jinyoung's hold on his face is strong. The look in his eyes is strong, so Jaebum sighs and Jinyoung finally lets go of his face. Jaebum absentmindedly plays with the hem of Jinyoung's shirt.

"I wanted to know why you like it so much," he shrugs and Jinyoung's fairly certain it's not the entire truth but he chooses to accept this - for now. Until Jaebum continues. "I heard it feels pretty awesome."

Ah, there it was. "Let me guess," Jinyoung shakes his head. "Jackson?"

Jaebum looks at him weirdly but Jinyoung brushes it off with another question. "You were aware that it's going to hurt the first time you do it?"

Jaebum squints at Jinyoung. Jinyoung squints back. 

"Whatever, it didn't work out," Jaebum hums. "Can we go back to our prescheduled fucking?"

 

-

Jinyoung brings it up again after they've finished with the prescheduled fucking and stops Jaebum from escaping by lying directly on top of him, all naked and sweaty. 

"The problem was, you were too nervous," Jinyoung starts. "The key to successful anal sex is relaxation. You weren't relaxed so it must've hurt pretty bad." He feels like he's lecturing Jaebum, but on the other hand he's very willing to try again and he's trying his best to make Jaebum realize that.

Jaebum snorts but lets Jinyoung continue with his 'bottoming 101 class'. His eyes are curious on Jinyoung who takes it as a sign to go further. "With the right partner - me - and a good amount of lube, it is going to feel awesome."

"Oh, really?" Jaebum raises his eyebrows but smiles playfully. Jinyoung smiles just for the fact that Jaebum's clearly not so self-concious about the whole ordeal anymore. He suddenly buries his face into the nape of Jaebum's neck. He smells like sweat and needs a shower.

"Will you let me try again?" he mutters against Jaebum's skin. Jaebum brings his hand on the back of Jinyoung's head and pets his hair, ruffling it to be even messier than it was before. The 'yeah' Jaebum whispers is barely audible but Jinyoung feels it with every inch of his being.

 

-

Jinyoung keeps Jaebum on his toes for a couple of days until he crawls into his bed late at night, when Jaebum's busying himself with a book under the covers. When Jinyoung's flush against him, hand carefully picking up the book and setting it on the nightstand, he feels Jaebum tense.

"I told you to relax," he murmurs against Jaebum's hair.

"Trying to," Jaebum mutters back, stealing a kiss or two from Jinyoung's plump lips. Jinyoung straddles Jaebum and leans down to give him a proper kiss. Jaebum's hand find their way to the familiar curve of Jinyoung's ass and gives it a hard squeeze, making Jinyoung's breath hitch in a familiar way. And just as familiar, Jaebum rolls them around so he's on top and they stay like that for a while, making out, when Jinyoung remembers what he was up to.

He turns them back around, now Jaebum on his back and tries to slither between his legs, but Jaebum's trying to turn them back again. "This isn't a wrestling match," Jinyoung snorts and Jaebum relaxes mid-movement, lying back down. He sighs. Jinyoung leans down to kiss him and when Jaebum returns it with his usual hunger, Jinyoung sets a hand down his shoulder.

"Relax," he repeats. He knows Jaebum is struggling with this. Jaebum's so wild in bed, he knows Jinyoung won't break with a bite here and there, he likes to spank, mark and make Jinyoung feel him. But Jinyoung wants to take it slow, he wants to be gentle and make Jaebum enjoy this as best as he can. "Let's do this my way."

Jaebum nods but looks sceptical. He needs to convince him this is a good thing.

He starts out the way they always do. They strip each other in a midst of kisses and touches, a hand going into someone's boxers and another cupping someone's ass. A finger trailing over a perk nipple and a hand fisted in someone's hair. He has his mouth around Jaebum's cock in no time, his nimble fingers squeezing the thick thighs, spreading them open to get a better access.

And when Jaebum is withering and panting under him, he stops. Obviously, Jaebum lets out a desperate whine but Jinyoung presses a finger onto his lips. Jaebum sucks the tip of his finger into his mouth and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. Jaebum's taken a note from Jinyoung's book.

He asks Jaebum to turn around, still making sure Jaebum really wants to do this. Jaebum nods, almost eager. Jinyoung did sort of plan this, he calculated that Jaebum would be at his most relaxed at the peak of his arousal, cock leaking and begging to be touched. He'd want Jinyoung to touch him everywhere, anywhere.

This time, when he pushes in the first lubed finger, Jaebum winces again, his body tensing. But Jinyoung places a comforting hand on his back. "Remember, relax," he repeats, again. "It's going to take a moment to get used to." He reaches under Jaebum and takes his cock into his hand, softly stroking to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. Jaebum's breathing heavy and Jinyoung feels him slightly give in around his finger.

"Move," Jaebum whispers, his face against the pillow. Jinyoung does as he's told, slowly moving the finger out, almost completely out, and pushing it back in. He does it in the same rhythm as his hand is moving on Jaebum's cock. There's something adorable about the scene before him. When Jaebum fingers him, prepares him to take his cock, he's fast and harsh, his fingers curling and scissoring inside Jinyoung and Jinyoung loves every second of it. With the roles switched, Jinyoung's careful just pushing his one finger in and out of Jaebum, with the older lying with his face on the pillow, his sweaty bangs sticking onto his forehead and lips parted to let out small, quiet noises. He's adorable.

"An-another," Jaebum hisses between gritted teeth and Jinyoung's not sure whether he's in pain or enjoying what he's doing. Hesitantly, he pulls the one finger out and coats another with a generous amount of lube. As carefully as he can, he pushes the two back in, biting his lip as Jaebum lets out a groan. He's quick to return his hand onto Jaebum's cock to stroke it, again distracting him from the pain he must be experiencing.

After a while of slow fingering, Jaebum starts pushing himself against Jinyoung's fingers, surprising Jinyoung. "Oh, wow," Jinyoung mutters as he pushes the fingers in with a little more power and the sound coming out of Jaebum's mouth makes his own untouched cock twitch. "Wow."

"What?" Jaebum twists his neck so he can see Jinyoung's face and Jinyoung's breath gets stuck in his throat for a second. Jaebum looks so perfect like this. He never could've even imagined seeing his boyfriend in front of him like this, spread out for him, slowly fucking against his two fingers.

"Do you like it?" Jinyoung murmurs. Jaebum nods. "Do you want another?"

Jaebum looks at him over his shoulder with his eyes half-lidded and nods again. Jinyoung does exactly what he wants and pulls his two fingers out and pushes them back in with a third one and more lube. Jaebum hisses and pants. Jinyoung rubs his free hand everywhere he can reach, on Jaebum's cock, his back, his thighs and his butt, spreading it open further. Jaebum's letting out small whines and they sound so unfamiliar but amazing. Everything Jinyoung's seeing and hearing make his mind clouded and he just wants to know what it feels like to push himself inside of Jaebum. Jinyoung leans down so he's right next to Jaebum's ear. "I want to fuck you," he whispers and Jaebum licks his lips and nods.

"Please," he says and the way he sounds like makes Jinyoung almost moan. He pulls his fingers out and coats his hand with lube, stroking himself for a while. It's the first time he's being touched and he moans at his own hand moving up and down his shaft. 

Jinyoung carefully positions himself behind Jaebum, spreading his cheeks apart to reveal his hole. "Tell me if it hurts too much," Jinyoung whispers as he starts pushing in. He goes in slow, it's so tight, so warm, so amazing. "F-fuck," he grunts. Jaebum's breathing so heavy and it must be hurting, but he doesn't say anything. When Jinyoung's completely in, Jaebum turns to look at him again, with a beautiful, lazy grin on his face.

"I don't hate it," he just says and Jinyoung laughs breathlessly. "You can move."

Jinyoung nods and starts moving inside of Jaebum, who winces in pain but when Jinyoung's about to stop, he tells him to continue. Jaebum feels so good around his cock, all Jinyoung wants to do is speed up and fuck him hard, but he doesn't want this experience to be bad for Jaebum. "How does it feel?" he asks Jaebum, who take a second to reply, concentrating on breathing.

"Alright," Jinyoung can hear he's not enjoying it as much as Jinyoung is. "How does it feel for you?" He can see Jaebum smirking.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Jinyoung groans and speeds up just the tiniest bit. Jaebum doesn't resist so he keeps going with a new, steady rhythm. One of his hands is on Jaebum's butt and the other rubbing up and down his back.

And Jinyoung feels a little embarrassed, but the new feeling of that hot tightness around him makes him feel he's getting closer to his orgasm after such a short time of fucking Jaebum. And he feels like Jaebum's noticing this, since the other man pushes himself closer against Jinyoung. "Come," Jaebum whispers. "Come inside me."

Jinyoung speeds up and grips Jaebum's ass harder and the muscles clenching around him push him over the edge and he orgasms with a  
loud moan. He rides out the last of his high before pulling out and slumping on top of Jaebum, who laughs, out of breath as well. They turn until they're facing each other and Jinyoung peppers Jaebum's face with kisses. 

"It hurt," Jaebum starts inbetween kisses. "But I felt how much you liked it."

Jinyoung frowns. "You should've told me to stop if it hurt."

Jaebum boops his nose with his own. "It wasn't that bad. It didn't feel awesome, though." he huffs and pouts.

"I told you it's going to take a few tries," Jinyoung shrugs and traces patterns on Jaebum's sweaty skin. Jaebum takes a hold of his hand and leads it down to touch Jaebum's hard cock. "Oh?" Jinyoung raises a playful eyebrow. Obviously, Jaebum hadn't came.

"It's my turn," Jaebum smirks and turns to lie on his back. Jinyoung's pretty sure he's implying that Jinyoung should suck him to his finish, but as a thank you for letting him top, he decides on something better.

Jaebum looks curiously as Jinyoung sits up and reaches for the bottle of lube thrown somewhere on the bed. And when Jinyoung stuffs two lubed up fingers inside himself with a small moan, Jaebum bites his lip. He reaches out to touch Jinyoung's hip as Jinyoung rocks against his own hand. He gives the bottle to Jaebum, who coats his own cock with it and sooner than he can say anything, Jinyoung's straddling him and pushing himself down on Jaebum's cock. He starts moving his hips in a familiar way when he's fully seated on Jaebum.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jaebum compliments and Jinyoung can feel himself getting hard again. Jaebum's hands are on his hips, guiding him up and down and Jaebum's moaning and grunting. Jinyoung knows he loves this.

It doesn't take long for Jaebum to pick up the rhythm and soon they're fucking wild, skin slapping against skin and loud moans and groans filling the air of the room. Jinyoung's sure there are nail marks on his ass from Jaebum squeezing so hard, but he doesn't care.

Jaebum comes with a moan of Jinyoung's name and Jinyoung rides out his orgasm, enjoying the way Jaebum's face distorts in pleasure as his cock grows oversensitive inside Jinyoung. His strong hands stop Jinyoung from moving when it gets too much and they stay like that for a while, catching their breaths. Jinyoung slumps down next to Jaebum after he pulls out and looks at him, smiling. Jaebum pats his hair and brings his hand down to stroke his cheek. Jinyoung brings his own hand to grab Jaebum's.

They stay like that, staring at each other with goofy smiles until Jinyoung reaches out to whisper into Jaebum's ear. "I'm hard again," he says, voice deep and husky. Jaebum rolls his eyes but crawls on top of Jinyoung again.

"Who needs sleep," Jaebum mutters before catching Jinyoung's lips in a kiss.


End file.
